In Fear
by Yazzy
Summary: Rated for character death and rape. After a brutal murder, Boris develops a sudden lust for Bryan. With noone to turn to, Bryan must face this horror alone, and in fear.
1. Chapter One

Before anyone starts reading this, I'm giving you a warning: This story is twisted. In later chapters there will be rape (for now there's just forced acts of affection, though). Boris mentally and physically tortures Bryan. Nothing is overly graphic, but it is quite horrible. I even managed to gross out Firefairy42, and she isn't EVER grossed out by ANYTHING! Basically, Boris is a complete BASTARD. This story is all about how Bryan copes with Boris' unwelcome affection. The ending is nowhere near as awful as the beginning, I can tell you that now (like always, I've got most of the story written, but I change things and change things until I like them, so I take a while posting the chapters). Also, this fic will eventually end up KaiBryan, for anyone who's interested, but that's not for a few chapters yet.

And now...It begins...

PS: This is the Scary Boris the Pervert fic from my profile. It's one of the ones people voted on in my last fic.

* * *

Clicking echoes in the corridors of the abbey. Spiders and rats flee from the noise. It gets louder, faster. The dark walls loom, shadowed, windowless. The clicking gets faster, more desperate, and then- 

A shot. The clicking stops and there is a scant seconds silence before there is a thud. Then the dripping starts, turns to a trickle, then a flood, then back to drips again.

"Huh." Click, click, click. "Thought you could run away, didn't you?" A short, cruel laugh rings out. "Couldn't run faster than a bullet, could you Ivanov?" There is no reply, then the clicking continues.

* * *

"Bryan." 

"Nng..."

"Bryan!"

"Wmmsn?"

"BRYAN!"

"Uwah!" Bryan shot awake.

"Bryan, wake the hell up!"

"Tala?" Bryan was puzzled. "What are you doing in my room?"

"He's killed me Bryan! I'm dead!"

"Huh?" Tala reached out and put his hand straight through Bryan's chest.

"He -shot- me!"

"What? Tala...what?" Tala stamped his foot, hovering a few inches off the floor.

"Are you completely stupid? I'm dead!" Bryan looked at him suspiciously.

"This is a dream, isn't it?" Tala gritted his teeth.

"If I could touch you, I'd be slapping you stupid right now! I-" He pointed to himself. "Am dead. Dead like a dead thing! Dead as in not alive!"

"I'm going back to sleep..."

"Don't you dare! Get out of that bed right now!" Bryan sighed. Well, if it was a dream...

He got up and pulled on his trousers. "Come on then. Where are we going? Cloud cuckoo land?" Tala reserved comment and walked through the door. Bryan opened it and followed him. "So where are we going?" Tala growled.

"You still think this is a dream, don't you? Go on, pinch yourself!" Bryan shrugged and obliged. He was slightly horrified to feel a stinging pain on the back of his hand. "You're not dreaming! I'm dead! Look!" They turned a corner and Bryan gasped.

Tala's body was lying face down on the floor, surrounded by a pool of congealing blood. "Tala..." Tala walked over to himself and crouched down, fingers reaching out to touch the bloody bullet hole in his neck and going straight through. "Tala..." Bryan slapped a hand over his mouth, feeling suddenly sick.

"I don't know what you're upset about- you're not the one who's dead!"

"Tala...wh-who-?"

"You even have to ask?" Tala stood up and walked a couple of steps, hovering over a bloody footprint. "Who else has size fourteen boots?"

"B-Boris?" Tala nodded. Bryan walked through him and knelt down, turning Tala's body over. Glassy, empty eyes stared up at him from a face contorted with pain. "Why-?"

"Roll up the left sleeve." Bryan obeyed and found a trail of puncture wounds up Tala's lifeless arm. "Gene therapy. I tried to run away but he followed me..." Tala tensed, still floating. "Someone's coming..." He started to sink through the floor and Bryan panicked.

"Who?"

"Boris..." Tala disappeared from view and Bryan looked up into a pair of glaring eyes.

"Kuznetsov? What are you doing out of bed?" Bryan moved instantly into innocence mode.

"B-Boris...Tala...Tala's dead!" Boris raised an eyebrow.

"I can see that for myself, Kuznetsov. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I...I couldn't sleep...B-Boris..." Bryan's hands were slick with Tala's blood and the stench of it assaulted his nostrils. He looked down and whimpered. This was Tala's body...Tala's dead body...

"Kuznetsov, get up."

"Bryan, get up!" Ghostly hands clawed through Bryan's head and he looked up to find Tala hovering over him. "He can't see me so stop staring, you idiot!"

Bryan got to his feet, dazed. Tala was talking to him at the same time as Boris and he couldn't hear any of it. He grasped his skull with both hands, yelling. Boris lunged forwards and slapped him across the face. "Shut up!" Bryan could still hear Tala shouting insults.

"B-Boris..."

"Go and clean yourself up then go back to bed." Bryan looked over at Tala's body.

"Get a move on, idiot! He's got a gun!" Tala hissed, waving his hand in front of Bryan's face.

"I..." Boris glared.

"'You' are nothing. Go back to bed, now!" Growled Boris. Bryan started walking, and Tala followed him, only to split off and disappear through the wall.

* * *

Bryan tried to wash Tala's blood out of his hair, with little success; his hands were shaking so violently he couldn't pick up the shampoo bottle. He sank down against the wall of his shower and started to cry. "Hey...don't cry..." Bryan jumped, curling up instinctively. Tala was standing next to him, arms folded, clothes and skin shimmery and slightly hazy. "What's wrong? What're you crying about?" 

"It's your b-b-blood!" Bryan shuddered and looked down at his hands, where blood still lingered under the nails.

"Well if you bit them like I do you wouldn't have that problem."

"How can you b-be so..a-alright about this?" Asked Bryan, shaking uncontrollably. He whimpered and buried his face in his hands.

"Um. I'd hug you, but I can't actually touch you." Tala sat down beside Bryan and smiled reassuringly. "I'm still here, sort of. It's not like you've lost me or anything."

"B-But you're dead!"

"So? I can still talk to you."

"What if I'm going mad, though? B-Boris can't see you, so why can I?"

"Well I don't know, do I? I just know that I stood there screaming at him after he killed me and he didn't even have the grace to notice!" Bryan reached out and his fingers went through Tala's cheek. He didn't really know why, but he felt as if he needed to touch Tala, to prove to himself that Tala was actually there.

"Bryan, I'm a ghost. You -can't- touch me."

"Are you reading my mind?" Asked Bryan, slightly fearful.

"A bit. Sort of. It's a sort of feeling, when I look at your eyes." Bryan dropped his head and let his hair mask his face. He sat for a few seconds, then looked up again.

"I'm naked!"

"Well...yeah. You are in the shower, you know." Tala caught Bryan's blush and grinned. "It's not like I haven't seen it all before. -You- might have forgotten the shower block, but -I- haven't!" Bryan looked scandalised. "Not like that, you weirdo! I just meant that it's only about half a year since we got our own showers." He laughed. "Wash your hair and get out. I'll wait for you out here..." Tala's voice faded as he stepped through the frosted glass.

* * *

Bryan found him hovering by the door with his head stuck through it. "Tala?" 

"Mm-hm?" Tala turned, enquiring.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Dunno."

Bryan sat down on the bed then got up again, opening his drawers and getting out some fresh clothes. "Could you...turn around?" Tala smiled.

"Nah, I can do better than that!" He stepped backwards through the door, leaving Bryan to get changed. When he had, he went over and opened the door. Tala was lying in mid-air, humming to himself. He rolled over in the air and laughed. "Done?" Bryan nodded and Tala rotated, standing upright. He walked towards Bryan and then was gone.

"Tala?"

"Yeah?" Bryan jumped; Tala's voice seemed to be coming from inside him.

"T-T-Tala?" A pair of hands suddenly appeared, reaching out of his stomach. He gave a cry and turned, running back into his room and slamming the door behind him. He collapsed onto his bed and burst into tears. He was terrified- was he insane, or was Tala's ghost really haunting him?

"Bryan..." Bryan closed his eyes tightly. "Bryan, I'm sorry, I-" Bryan rolled onto his front and stuck his fingers in his ears.

Before very long, a hand closed around his wrist and yanked it away from his ear. "Kuznetsov!"

"B-Boris...he's t-t-talking to me!" Boris let go of him and glared down at him contemptuously.

"Get a grip, Kuznetsov. And you didn't see anything tonight. As far as you're concerned, Ivanov ran away in the night. You aren't going to tell the others anything!"

"B-But-"

"Bryan, don't argue with him! Just nod!" Bryan obeyed the whispered order from behind him and Boris sneered.

"You keep your mouth shut, Kuznetsov, or you're next!" Bryan nodded, and Boris looked at him appraisingly. "Are you going to say anything to anyone?" He asked, menacing.

"N-No Boris..."

Bryan found himself looking down at the gun Boris pressed to his stomach. "B-Boris..." He whispered, heart hammering. There was something dangerous in Boris' gaze...something almost predatory...

Boris leaned closer suddenly, forcing his lips against Bryan's. Bryan was too shocked to move as Boris' tongue pried his lips open and plunged into his mouth. He could feel the gun pressed up against his skin as Boris' hands began to venture up his shirt, and whimpered.

There was a sudden beeping and Boris let go, digging in his pocket and pulling out his mobile phone. "Yes?" He snapped. "Yes. Right." He clicked the phone off and shoved it back into his pocket. He took hold of Bryan's chin and tilted it upwards, forcing Bryan to look at him. "You never saw anything, Kuznetsov. Nothing happened." Bryan managed a nod. He was shaking all over, even more so when Boris leaned closer and kissed him again before turning and walking out.

Bryan watched the door swing closed then dropped to his hands and knees. He reached up a hand and touched his lips, then started to cry again, angry, helpless sobs. He could feel Boris' touch lingering on his skin, like phantom hands still violating him. He could taste Boris' tongue, a disgusting mix of alcohol and cigarette smoke. "Now he never tried that one on me..."

Tala face appeared through the floor and Bryan cried out, struggling to his feet and backing away. The backs of his legs hit the bed and he sat down suddenly. "Bryan..."

"W-What's g-going to happen to me?" Bryan asked shakily. His fingers clawed into the duvet. He remembered all too well the feeling of that gun against his skin- solid and cold and terrifying.

Tala was dead. Tala's ghost was haunting him. Boris had murdered Tala, and now...Boris had...

"Bryan..." Bryan jumped, distracted. Tala was hovering beside him, looking concerned. Bryan shot out his hands to push the redhead away and they went straight through. "WHY CAN'T YOU GO AND FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO HAUNT?" He screamed, so loudly that his throat hurt.

"Because no-one else can hear me!" Ignoring Tala, Bryan flung himself down onto the bed, clapping his hands over his ears and burying his face in his pillow. Eventually he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

...Do you hate Boris yet? Because I think you'll probably end up hating him a lot more by the time this fic is over... Basically, I turned him into the biggest bastard walking. He just happens to suit being that way very well- he's interesting to write when he's like that. 

Next Chapter: Spencer is misled, Boris is even worse than before, and Bryan cries. Also, Kai makes his first appearance.

Anyway, R&R, tell me what you think of nasty evil Boris! Oh, and this fic is kind of an AU. It's a splinter-like timeline- if this had happened while Bryan and Tala were in the abbey, then everything that follows would happen as well, instead of them all going off beyblading and stuff. A what if kind of thing. If that makes no sense, it doesn't matter. It's just me waffling again...


	2. Chapter Two

Woah! I'm really chuffed right now because of all those lovely reviews people left! I wasn't sure about how people would take this story, so thank you for giving your comments! Okay, well, here's the second chapter, and I'm going to give you all another warning- Boris is even more of a git in this chapter. Some of you may find the things he makes Bryan do distasteful, but they're only hinted at, and not described in detail, if at all. After that, here are the replies to all those squishy reviews!

Ruler of the dark: Bryan's going to cry a whole lot more before this fics over, so if that's what you like, you'll be quite happy!

Ellen: I was going to make Tala quite bitter about being dead, but he just point blank refused. Oh well, I suppose it's better this way. He plays an important part later on, and him being not depressed is better for that job...

Miriam906: For some reason I keep trying to type you as 'Miriam909'. Don't know why... Anyway, I updated, quite fast, maybe not as fast as Id've liked. Could you give me the title of that novel? I'd like to check it out!

ALEXANDREABLACK: Heh, glad you like it!

Werewolf of Fire: There will be romance, just much later on...after Bryan's suffered a bit more. It's going to be KaiBryan, because I've never done that pairing before so I thought I'd have a go.

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa: Boris is the Japanese name for Bryan in the anime, but I'm going by the English ones: Bryan is the lavender haired teenager, Boris is the scary old man.

Skimmie: Here you go, I updated!

Keisan: In this one, I'm sorry to say Tala and Bryan are just friends. I, like you, love TalaBryan, but I decided to try something different for a change, so this fic will be KaiBryan.

Theatreofwar: Don't give yourself an injury there! Here's the update, bathe your aching wrist in it (just kidding).

GabZ: Thanks for pointing out that typo! I went and changed it as soon as I got your review. I usually rely on my spellchecker for stuff like that, but the poor little abc button can't be expected to do everything, can it?

Just that good: Like I said up top- Boris REALLY starts being a bastard in this chapter!

Lullaby Lily: Tala's ghost is really only there for one thing, and that comes much later. I'm not all that fond of ghosts either, but it just seemed right while I was writing it.

Rejiita: I keep spelling your name wrong as well! I really need to sort my eyes out...maybe I need new glasses. Anyway, Rejiita, not, as I previously typed, Reijita, I'm glad you like the story so far!

Bloody Shadows: Heh, I hope to add to your hatred of Boris before this fic is done. I made him so evil even -I- was surprised at myself- sure, I kill the characters off, but I've never been -this- cruel to one of them before...

HimekoSukie: Da-na: heeere's the update! Sorry, I felt like having a hyper moment then...

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness: Bryan is kind of helpless, but the reason I did that was because...well, he's lost his best, possibly only friend, and he's being put through a horrible fresh hell by someone older and stronger than him- he can't do anything about it at all, so he's all...hopeless.

Animeobsession: I never know what to write in reviews either...half the time I end up going on some random rant that has nothing to do with the story I'm reviewing...

And now, on with the chapter!

* * *

"Bryan?" 

"Uh?" Bryan slitted his eyes open, squinting.

"Bryan, wake up!" He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Spencer? What-"

"Bryan, Tala's gone!"

With a sick feeling in his stomach, Bryan feigned shock. "What?"

"Tala's gone! He ran away last night!"

"...Really?"

"Yeah!" Spencer grinned, wildly excited. "He got out, Bryan!"

"Oh." Spencer sat down next to him.

"I...suppose you'll really miss him, huh? He was your best friend in here after all..."

Miss him? How could Bryan miss him when he was being haunted by him? As if on cue, Tala walked in through the wall. "I can hear him yelling from outside!"

Bryan tried to ignore the indignant redhead and pay proper attention to what Spencer was saying. "Boris is in a right stress, so watch it! Breakfast's in ten minutes so hurry up and get dressed!" Spencer bounced out, leaving Bryan puzzled. He already -was- dressed, wasn't he? With a strange feeling in his stomach, Bryan looked down. He wasn't wearing a shirt...and...for that matter, hadn't he been outside of the blanket when he fell asleep?

He lifted the blankets slightly, and found with horror that he was only wearing boxers. Someone had undressed him...someone had taken off his clothes... He swallowed, a knot of terror clenching inside his chest.

* * *

"Kuznetsov." 

"B-Boris!" Bryan backed away as Boris came into the room, closing the door behind himself. It was the night after Tala had been killed, although the ghostly redhead had spent the day elsewhere mostly, trying to find someone else who could hear him. He was away now, leaving Bryan to face Boris alone. "Kuznetsov, come here." Bryan took a tiny step forward, trembling. "I said come here. Now." Another step, then another, until Bryan was looking straight into Boris' malevolent eyes. "I undressed you last night, and I have to say...I want you. Right now."

"W-What?"

"Take off your shirt." Bryan obeyed without further question- he could see the gun tucked into Boris' belt. Boris stretched out his dirty hands and laid them flat across Bryan's chest, making Bryan step instinctively away. Boris simply took hold of his hair and yanked him back, wrapping his arms tightly around Bryan's waist and kissing him forcefully. After a couple of seconds he drew back. "Kuznetsov, I'm only going to say this once. Either you kiss me back, or you get shot. Understand?"

"B-But I've never-" Bryan let out a soft cry as Boris once more invaded his mouth. He tried to pull away, but one of the hands slipped off his waist and the cold smoothness of the gun pressed up against his skin again.

Terrified, Bryan made an effort to kiss Boris back, but found that he really had no idea what he was doing... He settled for licking his tongue against Boris'- it made the older man moan so Bryan figured he wasn't doing too badly... He could feel his heart thudding in his ribcage, and his whole being screamed at the sheer wrongness of what was happening.

Boris stopped suddenly and pulled away, panting. "Give me your hand." Bryan hesitated, and the gun pressed into his ribcage painfully. He held out a hand and had to bite back a scream as Boris plunged it down the front of his trousers, to rest on...Bryan felt sick suddenly. "Stroke it." Bryan shook his head and the gun dug into his neck. "Do it." Bryan moved his fingers slightly and Boris sighed with pleasure.

"B-Boris...p-p-please..."

"Shut up and keep stroking, whore." Bryan obeyed, eliciting moans and gasps from Boris as he got more and more excited. "Stop." Bryan was glad to. "Get down on your knees."

"W-What?"

"Get down on your knees. I want you to suck me." Bryan whimpered. He wanted to disappear...

Boris sat down on the bed and unzipped his trousers, pulling them down and dragging his underwear with them. Bryan backed away slightly but Boris beckoned him forward, pointing at himself. "You either suck me or I shoot you or I have you right now and rape you. You choose."

"W-Why-? Why are you d-doing this to m-me?"

"Because I can."

* * *

Bryan woke up in the morning with tears dried onto his skin. He curled up into a little ball of misery and cried. He was a whore...a dirty little whore... Boris hadn't actually raped him, but...the things he had made him do... Bryan stood up and ran into his ensuite, just in time to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Tala appeared from inside the shower, looking worried. "Bryan? Are you okay?" 

"Do I look okay?" Whispered Bryan. "Do I look okay to you?" He shuddered and leant further over the toilet, sniffling.

"Oh Bryan...I..."

"You what? You're sorry? What's sorry going to do for me? Why don't I just kill myself now?"

"No...Bryan..."

"Why not?"

"Because...it's not...it's rubbish being dead..." Bryan touched his sullied lips and stood up, grabbing his toothbrush and scrubbing his teeth so hard he made his gums bleed. "Bryan, stop it!" The lilac-haired Russian glared at himself in the mirror, completely ignoring his ghostly companion. "Bryan!"

"WHAT?" Snapped Bryan, turning.

"Bryan, you weren't serious were you?" Bryan glowered.

"Next time he says he'll shoot me if I don't do what he wants me to, I'm going to refuse anyway! I'd rather be dead than have him turn me into his whore!"

"You can't die! This shouldn't be happening!"

"Maybe it's all different in Ghostville or whatever, but it IS happening, and it's happening now!" Bryan started to cry, slumping against the wall. He looked down at himself, sobbing. "Oh God, Tala...I...I..." He leaned back his head, howling. "I'm a whore, Tala! A whore!"

"So you're going to let him win?" Tala hovered in Bryan's line of vision, frowning.

"This isn't about winning!" Bryan hissed. "Ugh...I feel so filthy..." He shuddered and then jumped as someone knocked on his door. "Y-yeah?"

"Bryan, it's me, Ian. Uh, Boris says to get your lazy ass down to the breakfast room pronto or it'll be the worse for you later. He wants you to fight the boss's son, I think. Anyway, hurry up or he'll kill you or something, he's still pissed about Tala getting away." There was the sound of footsteps as Ian left. Bryan sniffed and stood up, wiping his eyes impatiently. He got dressed on autopilot and made his way down to the breakfast room.

* * *

"Kuznetsov! Where the hell have you been?" 

"My bedroom. Getting washed. Getting dressed. Walking down here." Bryan answered Boris in a low voice, not meeting his eyes.

"It's not good enough! You have five minutes and then you'll be training with Kai!" Bryan nodded and sat down, grabbing a slice of toast and munching on it. It seemed to stick in his throat as he swallowed, making him choke and gasp for breath. He took the glass of water Spencer offered him and drank it quickly, still avoiding looking at Boris.

After barely two minutes, Boris ordered Bryan into the gym, where Kai was waiting boredly. "Seeing as Ivanov's gone, you'll fight Kuznetsov instead."

"Fine." Kai glanced over at Bryan and shrugged. "So where's Tala? Did he evaporate or something?" Boris smiled thinly.

"He left in the night, Master Hiwatari." Kai regarded the older man derisively.

"It's not like you to let someone go. Are you sure you didn't eat him?" Boris' smile got thinner.

"Haha, very humorous. Kuznetsov, get yourself ready." Bryan dug in his pockets for Falborg and his launcher and stood holding them, waiting.

Kai won, in the end. Bryan wasn't concentrating at all, all he could think of was how utterly disgusting he felt inside. What Boris had done to him was the wrongest of wrongs, but then...if he knew it was wrong, why didn't he say something? What was stopping him from just standing there and saying 'Boris is a pervert and he molested me'? He tried to force his lips open and say what was in his mind, but the words somehow got mixed up on their way to his mouth.

"Tala would have beaten you."

"Maybe. Boris, tell my Grandfather that I'm going back to my own rooms."

"Yes Master Hiwatari." Boris said, with that fake smile plastered back onto his face. It was evident that Boris hated Kai, and that the feeling was entirely mutual. Bryan was glad that the rest of the day was spent training with the others, and that he wasn't alone.

* * *

Next Chapter: Boris is even worse than before, Tala gets worried, and Bryan gets annoyed with Kai. 

R&R please!


	3. Chapter Three

This would have been posted earlier, but my stupid brother decided he needed the computer for work (I came in ten seconds later and found him on a messageboard with all his friends up on MSN). Ugh, I had a German exam today- I sat there for about ten minutes in the middle of it going "Ich...um...ich..." Until I finally remembered what I was supposed to be saying...Which kind of sucks, seeing as I want to study German at college next year... Well, anyway, here's the new chapter. More forced affection, but in this one Boris makes something do something really horrible (no rape, or sexual harassment or anything like that, so don't worry). Read on to find out!

Lullaby Lily: Boris is horrible...but he'll get what's coming to him, don't worry!

Endoh Chiaki: Kai was trying to be funny and said that Tala wasn't there because Boris had eaten him. He was just being stupid to make fun of Boris because he doesn't like him.

Animeobsession: Well...I'm flattered you want to comission something from me, but I could only do it through reviews- my email account is a family account, and my stupid brother (see above) has wired it to his login account on our (unfortunately) shared computer. I'm only allowed on his account with permission, and even so he always reads my emails or deletes them before I even know about them. Also, I don't think he'd appreciate finding emails about yaoi...he's not the yaoi type, my brother. Also, I couldn't promise that I'd be able to accept the comission- if I didn't think the story could work, I don't think I could force myself to write it. Like I said, I'm flattered, but...well, I've explained it all now, so yeah. If you still want to see if I like the idea, shove it in a review and I'll take a look-see. No promises though!

Aries1391: I'm glad you like it!

Just that good: I don't feel sorry for Bryan, but that's because I've seen the end! But you'll have to wait, nyah. I promise it's a happy one though!

Bryankuznetsov: Yeah, I am being kind of twisted, but it's all in the aid of good angst, which I think leads to good squish (cuteness).

Crimson Blood: Well, I didn't really write this as a humour fic, but you did say you have a weird sense of humour...I'm glad you like it so far.

NinjaMatty: I'm glad you like it, here's the next chapter!

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness: I don't know why, but when I'm writing replies to reviews I always manage to typo someone's name...I just wrote you as Mistress0of0eternal0Darkness...but I changed it. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

Rejiita: Yay! KaiBryan! I must admit, it's not a pairing I would have thought of before, but I'm always trying new things, and this has grown on me...what can I say, I'm a sucker for Russians!

Darknagelintheshadows: I'm glad you think it's good!

Ellen: Yup, Boris is evil. But, as I said above, next chapter he doesn't get everything quite so easy...

Werewolf of Fire: Oho, but Bryan can't get out, not by himself! He needs a hero...that just reminded me of that song out of Shrek 2...Anyway, yeah, I agree, Boris is HORRIBLE!

Kaei Kon: Oh no, I haven't forgotten. I'll be working on it right after I've posted this chapter, so don't worry!

Miriam906: Cool, I'll have to check that movie out when it comes out…

And now, on with the chapter!

* * *

Late that night, when Bryan was trying to get to sleep, he heard someone open his door. His breath caught in his throat and he started to shake, even more so when a hand slid under the covers and wormed its way up his t-shirt. "Stop it!" He managed to gasp out.

"You were late for breakfast today, Bryan. That's against the rules. Do you want to know what happens when you break the rules?" The blankets were ripped away and Boris leaned close, his breath hot on the side of Bryan's neck. "You get punished." Came the deadly whisper. Bryan whimpered and struggled away, but Boris only laughed.

"Come here, Kuznetsov."

"N-No!"

"I'm only asking for a favour, Bryan..."

"G-Get away from me!" Boris shook his head and reached into his pocket, drawing out his gun. Bryan suddenly paled with fear. Despite the resolutions he had made to Tala that morning, he didn't want to die...not like that...not...

Reluctantly, he came closer. Boris smiled and reached out, lifting Bryan's t-shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. "Kiss me."

"B-But I-I don't w-w-want to!" There was a quiet click, and Boris drew closer, pressing the gun up against Bryan's chest, right above his pounding heart. He swallowed and looked down at it. "I want you to kiss me, Bryan." He leaned over Bryan, and waited for him to move. Faced with an impossible choice, Bryan stretched up and touched his lips to Boris' before pulling away. "Kiss me properly, you little slut!"

Bryan closed his eyes and stretched up again, keeping his lips against Boris' and opening them slightly. Maybe he could pretend it was someone else...maybe-

Boris' taste assaulted his tongue, and it was all he could do not to retch. Hands crawled up and down his chest and he started to cry, silent tears sliding down his cheeks as Boris' continued to touch him. He couldn't help but scream when Boris started to pull down his trousers. He kicked out and struggled backwards. "S-Stop!" Boris looked faintly amused, as he always did when he was torturing Bryan.

"If you don't want me to touch you, then you have to touch me." Bryan shook his head.

"L-Leave me alone!" Before he knew what was happening, a fist had crashed into his stomach, winding him.

"You'll do exactly as I say, unless you want to end up with a bullet in your head! Or should I put it through your neck, like I did Tala's? You know it was me, and you know I'd do it to you just as easily!" He grabbed Bryan's wrists and dragged his hands onto his chest. "Touch me."

Bryan sobbed as he moved a hand up and down Boris' chest, looking away in disgust as Boris practically purred with pleasure, closing his eyes. "I h-hate you!" He whispered. "I hate you!" Boris opened his eyes and suddenly moved, pinning Bryan to the bed beneath himself.

"You don't hate me Bryan, you love me. You're my lover. This is what lovers do. Tell me you love me."

"NO!" Bryan yelled, struggling. Boris slapped him hard, glaring.

"Say it, you prostitute! Say it or I'll do worse than shoot you..." Bryan closed his eyes and conjured up an image of his mother in his head.

"I...love you." But it wasn't his mother who smiled, who appreciated it...it was Boris. "Let go of me! Let me go!" He whimpered. Boris snorted and got off him slowly.

"Frigid little bitch. Don't think I won't be back."

He left, slamming the door behind him. Bryan wept, heartbroken and feeling dirty again. Helpless. "Bryan?" Hopeless. "Bryan?" Worthless.

"W-what?" Pointless.

"Bryan...I..." Shameless. "Bryan, are you listening to me?" Senseless.

"Bitch...prostitute..." Bryan managed to choke out, trying to focus his attention back onto Tala.

"No, Bryan! He's just evil! Cold and soulless and evil!"

"But I let him...I let him..." Bryan staggered up suddenly and went into his shower, tearing off the rest of his clothes and turning the water on. Boiling rivers of water raced down his skin and he welcomed them, hissing away the pain they left him with. They would clean him...they would make it right again...

"BRYAN!"

"Uh?" Bryan looked through the steam and saw that Tala looked anxious and scared.

"Bryan, get out of the shower! You'll burn yourself! Turn it down!" Bryan blinked, hand automatically reaching for the temperature control. He twisted it all the way back round until freezing jets burst onto his skin, making him shiver and shake wildly. "BRYAN! GET A GRIP!" Bryan looked up, blinked, then sat down rather suddenly on the floor of the shower.

"Tala..." Cold water cascaded through his hair, down his cheeks and off his chin, so fast moving that it almost looked as if Bryan was melting. "Tala...why? Why me? W-Why does it-? Why? Save me..."

"Bryan...I..." Tala bit his lip. "I can't save you. I can't stop him. I can only watch...and that's no good at all..."

"You...saw?" Tala nodded and Bryan curled up on himself, shamed beyond belief. That someone knew...that someone had witnessed it... "I don't love him! I HATE HIM!"

"Bryan, calm down!" Bryan slammed a fist against the wall, growling. "Bryan, you'll hurt yourself! Stop it! Please!" Bryan stood up, panting. "Go back to bed, Bryan..."

"What if he comes back again?" Bryan looked around, suddenly paranoid. "He'll touch me...I HATE HIM!"

"I know, I know you do! Bryan, calm down, please...you need to sleep..." Bryan tottered out into his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, wrapping the blankets tightly around himself in a protective cocoon. Tala hovered beside him, slightly less worried. "There, go to sleep..."

"If I go to sleep, maybe I'll never wake up again..." Bryan shut his eyes, and before long he dozed off.

* * *

Kai was still there the next day, and Bryan fought him again. Boris was watching, and Bryan could feel his eyes on him. It made his skin crawl. Kai was watching him too, intently, eyes fixed on him. It was unnerving and Bryan hated it. "What are you looking at?"

"You." Their blades span in the dish beneath their locked gazes. Bryan ground his teeth.

"FALBORG!"

"Dranzer!"

And then, Bryan lost control. All his anger and fear went cascading into Falborg, and he kept attacking until Kai's blade went flying, forcing the younger boy to duck or be hit in the face. Bryan stood there panting as Kai stared at him, open mouthed. Bryan snatched up his blade and stormed out. His head was a churning mass of confusion, and it was only through his inbuilt routine that he ended up in his room.

"Am I going insane?"

"No." Bryan jumped and turned. Tala was hovering there, smiling. "You're not insane."

"I just...I just lost control...I couldn't..." Bryan clenched his fists. "He-He'll punish me again...he..." His chest tightened with fear. "He'll hurt me..."

"Bryan, it'll be okay-"

"What if he comes back? Will it be okay then?" Bryan hissed. Tala opened his mouth to reply when the door handle rattled and started to open. Tala promptly leapt through the wall.

"Kuznetsov?"

"What do you want?" Bryan scowled as Kai came into the room.

"Are you...okay?"

"What's it to you?" Kai shrugged.

"Here was me thinking I was doing you a favour. I didn't think you'd particularly want to see Boris any more than you have to."

"Boris?" Bryan hissed. Kai looked at him strangely.

"What's the deal with you and Boris? It's like...you're scared of him..."

"Go away. A rich bastard like you wouldn't understand."

"I'll go and tell Boris you're desperate to see him then, shall I? I didn't have to come. I just said I would and save Boris the trouble."

"Fuck off back to your mansion, Hiwatari."

"I'm staying here for the week."

"Then fuck off back to your OWN side of the abbey."

"Fine. And Boris said to tell you that he'll see you later." Bryan paled. "He didn't, actually. But you -are- scared of him, aren't you?"

"Get. Out." Kai walked to the door.

"You could just say. If he's not...treating you okay..." Bryan opened his mouth, ready to pour it all out, and then his imagination snapped him back to being pinned under Boris, the feeling of the gun pressed up against him. "Even if he wasn't it's none of your business, rich-boy. Now get out."

Kai left, and Tala walked back through into the room. "Bryan, he could have helped you." Bryan twitched and put his fingers in his ears, flumping down onto the bed. Eventually he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next Chapter: Boris is evil, Bryan is in pain, and Tala finally serves his purpose…

R&R please! You know I love it when you do!


	4. Chapter Four

Oh my God I left school today and I've been crying for about an hour straight to Peachmelba down the phone... I'm still kind of teary now. I wasn't going to cry at all, but Peachmelba made me- she gave me a card that was just so beautiful I couldn't help but cry. She's really good at making cards but this time she left the front blank. Inside she put that she didn't cover it with beads and sequins because they couldn't express properly how glad she was to have me as a friend. She still is my friend by the way, we're going to the same college as well. So thankyou Peachmelba if you ever get round to reading this on the internet (I know you've read it on paper).

This chapter is the horrible nasty one, in which Boris finally does the worst thing he could do to Bryan. Replies to reviews:

MikeyWaysgirl: Sorry this wasn't on the last chapter but I got your reviewafter I posted it. Sorry! I'm glad you like the things I write! He didn't let him help because he's stubborn and paranoid...silly Bryan...

Darkangelintheshadows: Tala does serve an important purpose in this chapter.

Kaei kon: Thanks for the luck. I think the exam went pretty okay, but I don't get to find out my results till August and I still have tp do two more German exam papers (listening and reading). Yeah, Boris did psychologically torture Bryan, and in a way I think that can be worse than physical torture.

Theatreofwar: Yeah, there is a lot of Bryan torture in this fic, but I promise, it gets better (after it gets worse...)!

Just that good: I like Tala like that too. I can just imagine him as a ghost, I don't know why...

Werewolf of Fire: Like I said above, Tala just seems to suit being a ghost, but he isn't going to be around much longer so enjoy him while you can!

Endoh Chiaki: He might be leaving... He might not be leaving... But you get to find out in this chapter and it's quite short anyway, so the suspense doesn't really work..

MikaTanaka: Don't worry, I won't stop writing any time soon!

Ruler of the dark: Hee, thanks! I needed some cheering up- I'm still teary from leaving school today...

Ellen: Yeah, Kai is important, or from this chapter on he is, anyway...

Lemmingsrule: Boris is going to get his just desserts in due time, so don't worry!

Rejiita: Oooh, that'd be telling. Unfortuately, it's not in this one!

Lullaby Lily: I've only had speaking tests up till now, but in the next couple of weeks I have exams every day, just about. I've got a few fics stockpiled to post for you guys though, so don't worry!

Animeobsession: Heh, glad you liked the chapter!

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness: Nah, your pen-name isn't too long, I just wasn't concentrating enough when I was typing.

And now, on with the chapter!

* * *

"Bryan..." Something damp trailed up Bryan's neck and he groaned. "Bry-an..." Bryan stirred. Something was weighing down his chest...his whole body, even. "Bryan...wake up..." Bryan's eyes fluttered open.

"Wh-?" A tongue plunged into his open mouth and he gave a muffled scream, flailing with his arms and finding a pair of broad shoulders. He shoved at them, forcing whoever it was back. "B-Boris! W-What-? Get off me!" The older Russian laughed and clamped a hand over Bryan's mouth, using his other to unzip Bryan's fly. Bryan bit Boris' hand and screamed. "GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!"

There was a click and the gun was pressed against Bryan's forehead. However, he was too panicked to care. "STOP IT! GET OFF ME!" Rough hands grabbed him, dragged him around and slammed him down onto his front. His trousers and boxers were ripped away and he screamed again, bursting into desperate tears as a burning pain spread in his backside. His hands clawed at the pillow and he yelled as loudly as he could, mind hazed with pain. "STOP IT! STOP IT STOP IT!"

"You shut the fuck up, whore, or I'll go harder and it'll hurt even more!" Bryan gave a desperate cry and the pain got worse. His brain grasped the maths pretty quickly- scream equalled pain.

But it hurt so badly...he was so afraid...so scared... Boris seemed to be enjoying it, moaning 'yes' as he slammed into Bryan, making him scream and cry. "NO! Get off! GET OFF! AGH!" More pain made him fall into a seconds silence and suddenly Boris' advice made sense.

Desperately, Bryan dug his teeth into his arm, letting out muffled whimpers, his eyes rolling and mad. "Bryan! Oh my God! Bryan!" He looked up and saw Tala hovering there, looking horrified. "I'll go and find someone...someone has to be able to hear!"

* * *

Kai was lying on his bed, skimming through a book, when he heard someone shouting. "Can anyone hear me? Hello?" He went to his door and looked out, puzzled.

"Hello?" He called.

"Can you hear me?" A panicked face appeared from through the wall. Kai gaped.

"What the hell-?" The face grew a body, and Kai suddenly realised who it was. "Tala?"

"Oh thank God! Kai, do you have a gun?"

"...Yes..."

"Pick it up, make sure it's loaded, and then hurry the fuck up! I'll explain on the way!" Kai hesitated for a second, then went over to his bag and opened it, getting out a black handgun. "Is it loaded?"

"It's...always loaded. Tala...what the hell's going on? How did you...are you a ghost?"

"YES! Now for God's sake HURRY UP!" Kai ran to catch up with Tala as he sped out of the room.

"Tala, what's going on?"

They tore round another corner and Tala replied. "Boris killed me. And now...he's...he's raping Bryan! You have to help him!" Kai gasped and ran a bit faster, although his lungs were already burning from lack of oxygen. "In here!"

Kai slammed open the door Tala went through and froze. Bryan was lying beneath Boris, teeth dug so far into his arm that he was drawing blood. He was making muffled, incoherent sounds of fear, and Boris... Boris had an expression of sick satisfaction on his face, as if he was really enjoying what he was doing. It made Kai feel sick to his stomach. "Boris! Get off him!"

"Oh fuck off you rich brat." Boris growled. "He's loving this, aren't you Bryan?" Bryan shook his head violently and Boris grabbed him by the neck. Bryan choked, gasping, blood spattering onto the bedclothes. "You like it, don't you?" The hand tightened, and Bryan coughed again, breath rasping in his throat. "Nod, you stupid whore!" Bryan obeyed, and Kai put a hand over his mouth, nauseated.

"I'm going to tell you one more time, Boris. Get OFF him!"

"I meant it when I said fuck off. What are you going to do?"

Kai raised his gun and took aim. "I...I've never...killed anyone before..." Tala growled.

"Shoot him you idiot!" Kai took a deep breath.

"Can't do it, can you? What can you expect from a pathetic little rich boy with no parents?" Kai stood there, unable to move, but then Bryan screamed again, a pained, desperate scream. A shot rang out and Boris fell silent, slumping forwards further onto Bryan. Bryan screamed and struggled weakly.

"No! Get off! Leave me alone!" Kai stared at the gun for a second then let it drop from his hand.

"I...I shot him..." Tala danced angrily in mid-air.

"Get him off Bryan you idiot!" Kai obliged, dragging Boris away from Bryan. Bryan curled up into a bruised, broken comma and wailed. Kai started to shake, staring at Boris' lifeless body. "I k-killed him..."

"Oh for God's sake! Kai, you killed him. For a damn good reason! It's good karma, he killed me anyway and he's a paedophilic rapist! Help BRYAN!"

Kai took another steadying breath and reached over, laying a hand on Bryan's arm. "Bryan...it-it's alright...he's dead..." Bryan clawed his way into Kai's arms and leaned against him, sobbing.

"Bryan...Bryan, it's okay..." Tala whispered, getting close as well. "I..." He paused. "Hey..." With a thud, Tala's feet hit the floor. He stumbled and grabbed Kai to stay upright, then pushed Kai away, throwing his now solid arms around Bryan. "Bryan...they said...I can go up...this is sort of...goodbye..." He laughed softly, eyes welling up with tears. "Bryan, I'm going to heaven..." He nuzzled into Bryan's hair, sniffing. "Bryan, you have to promise to get better soon, okay? Kai'll look after you. Or he better, anyway."

He broke away, looking down at Bryan fondly. "Sorry for haunting you. I...I'm going now, so...bye, I suppose... Best friends forever?" Bryan nodded dumbly and Tala faded from sight.

"I'll...call an ambulance..." Said Kai awkwardly. Bryan said nothing as the younger boy got out his cellphone, just slumped down onto the bed, crying quietly. As Kai dialled the number and waited for someone to answer, he stroked Bryan's hair gently.

* * *

Ding dong the witch is dead, which old witch? The wicked...Boris. Doesn't quite rhyme, does it? Anyway, like I said, Boris finally got his comeuppance. But now Bryan has to get over everything that happened, and that's not exactly going to be easy. Oh, and about Tala...after he went and got Kai, he didn't have anything else to do in the story so I got rid of him. I'm so heartless... And in case anyone was wondering, I have no idea why Kai was the only other person who could see Tala. I guess it's just like that (and that's the way it is! Heh, sorry. My brother was listening to Run DMC earlier...).

Next Chapter: Bryan is in hospital, Kai is worried, and there is an argument...

R&R please! Oh, and if you do review, would you say hi to Peachmelba for me? Pweese?


	5. Chapter Five

Here's the fifth chapter. It's a bit short, but the next chapter is quite long, so it balances out somewhere along the way... As always, thanks to all who reviewed:

NinjaMatty: Sorry I didn't put this in the last chapter, but your review came up after I'd posted it- sorry!

Aries1391: Mwaha, yes, he's dead! I swear, while I was writing about him dying I was sitting here smiling...

Kaei kon: Yeah, everyone makes Kai hard and bad-ass (myself included). I decided to make him a REAL child in this one, not some kind of superhuman gunslinger...

Rejiita: Yeah, I did kind of feel sorry for Bryan... But now Boris is dead, so it'll end up being okay!

Darkangelintheshadows: Kai had to kill him because I'm making this a KaiBryan fic... And about the argument... Well, read on to find out!

I-Hate-Boris: I do too! I'm sorry to say Tala's dead and he's staying that way. Mwaha, if you're new to my fics, be warned- I kill off the characters in a lot of my stories...

Theatreofwar: Woah there, easy on the orange juice! Heheh, just kidding.

Just that good: I'll miss Tala too, until I bring him back to life in another fic and do something else horrible to him...I always do... he's been raped, committed suicide, been anorexic... not all in the same fic, though! I'm not that cruel...

Endoh Chiaki: No, sorry, no more Tala. Just some cute KaiBryan wuv!

Ellen: Boris the witch...it has possibilities, doesn't it? I can just see him with a hat and a broomstick...

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness: I can just see Tala in heaven...it's from a fic I did a while ago, where Tala and Bryan end up going to heaven... Peachmelba drew me a little angel Tala with wings and a harp, and the image stuck... She said he looked like a crab, but I thought it was gorgeous!

Werewolf of Fire: Well, if you're looking for a dead Rei, I'll be posting one soon. Because I have exams on at the minute, I have a lot of fics going at the same time, so I'll have -something- to post to stop myself going insane from revision. After I've posted the KaiRei healthspa fic I've almost finished, there's one where Rei gets put to death for being gay. Sound good? I'll kill Tyson off sometime later...

Helen: Here's the update! Well, it's down the page a little bit, but meh.

Renanimeangel: I don't deny the claim...I do kill them off a lot... And no, Bryan isn't going to die. There's been enough death for one fic, what with Boris and Tala...

And now, on with the chapter!

* * *

"Bryan?" Bryan looked up sharply, then looked back down again.

"What...do you want?" Kai hovered in the doorway then came into the clean, white hospital room. He'd been made to wait while they cleaned Bryan up, but now Bryan was apparently able to speak to him. As far as Kai could gather, they were keeping him in in case he did something stupid to himself. A kindly nurse had explained that when people were raped they felt violated. Kai hadn't had the heart to tell her he was already studying at college level and had probably read the medical textbook she was evidently quoting from.

"I just wanted to know...if you were any better?" Bryan shrugged.

"I..." He swallowed, then started to cry before wiping his tears away angrily. "Leave me alone!"

"Bryan...um..." Kai had never really been one for tact, so he came right out and said it. "They...found Tala's body. When they were looking through Boris' rooms. My Grandfather...wants to know when you'd like the funeral to be."

"What are you asking me for?"

"Well...he was your friend, wasn't he?" Bryan sniffed and started to cry, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand and looking angry with himself. "It's alright to cry, Bryan...I'll...turn around." Kai turned, looking away. "He's dead, you know. He paid for what he did."

"Hn."

"Tala...didn't run away, did he? I know, because when they were looking in all Boris' stuff they found things about gene experiments that hadn't been authorised. Um...my Grandfather's...disbanding the abbey. He says that if he can't trust his manager and his scientists there's no point and he...doesn't want things to happen like the things that happened to you and Tala..."

"Whatever." Said Bryan, disbelievingly.

"...Bryan...I wanted to ask you...if..." Kai hesitated. "Would you like to come and live with me?"

"What?" Kai blushed.

"You don't...have to...but..."

"Live with you? Why?" Kai turned, biting his lip.

"I...I want to sort of...help to make up for what happened. If I can... I..." He trailed off, looking ashamed. "I know it sounds selfish, but...apart from that...I...I'm lonely. He gave me a mansion and servants, but he never gives me his time. He's not a bad person...well...not as bad as some...but he's cold. He makes -me- cold." Bryan looked down at himself and shook his head.

"I...don't think...that would work." Kai made no attempt to hide the look of rejection and disappoinment that crossed his face.

"Tala asked me to look after you..." Bryan flinched as he remembered Tala, fading away...leaving him...

"Leave me alone!" He spat. Kai looked surprised at his sudden outburst of temper.

"Well...if you don't want me here...is there anything I can get you?"

"What, you think buying me things will make it better?" Bryan yelled. Kai backed away slightly.

"It wasn't...I'm not trying to buy you happiness! But if you don't want me around then let me look after you some other way!" It was frustrating; Tala had charged him with Bryan's care, but Bryan didn't seem to want or need anything from him.

"Look after me by leaving me alone! I don't need a spoiled little brat to understand me!"

"Is that why you won't let me help you? If I was a spoiled brat I would have left you to be raped!" Kai yelled. Bryan paled at the mention of the word 'rape' and started to shiver, making Kai feel instantly guilty. "I-I didn't mean..."

"GET OUT!" Kai obliged, shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

"Bryan?"

"Go away." Kai sat down in the visitor's chair, regardless of Bryan's hissed order. It was the next morning, and after sleeping on it, Kai had decided that even if Bryan didn't want his help, he was going to get it. Bryan glared at him for a few seconds then rolled onto his side, his back to Kai. The younger boy waited for a few seconds before reaching out and stroking Bryan's hair. Bryan didn't react as badly as he'd thought he would. He just snorted. "I'm not a cat."

"I'm not a spoilt brat but you're treating me like one."

"Go away."

"No."

"Go -away-."

"He told me to look after you and I'm going to whether you like it or not!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Why, do you like being alone? Being alone is awful! But then I wouldn't expect someone like -you- to understand!"

"Sod you! Life isn't a psychology textbook!" Bryan turned his head, glowering. Kai growled.

"Why won't you let me help you?"

"Why do you want to?"

Kai reached out and grabbed Bryan's arm. "Bryan, I killed him! You were there! You know what happened! I killed him Bryan! And maybe it's because I'm spoilt or whatever, but I can't deal with that on my own and who the hell else do I have to tell?"

"I don't want you reminding me about him!"

"Well then why don't you help me forget?"

"I thought you wanted to help -me-!"

Kai burst into tears and flung himself over Bryan, who shoved him away as if he was on fire. Kai stood there tears rampaging down his cheeks. "Did it make it better, Bryan? Was it good...that I killed him?" He raised his hand, finger curled around an imaginary trigger. He moved his finger and then dropped his arm. "Did he hurt you enough to deserve that?"

"Yes..." Bryan looked up at Kai, his feelings all mixed around and upside down. "He...he killed Tala..." He dropped his head, starting to cry himself. "He made me tell him I loved him...he made me kiss him...he made me...made me..." He trailed off. "...Thank you."

"Bryan..." A long, awkward silence stretched between the two of them. "Will you be...better?"

"...I don't know."

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked you about it?"

"I...was scared. I wasn't thinking straight..."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because...I didn't shoot him straight away. I couldn't...but then when I realised how much he was hurting you...b-but I still killed him...I took away his life...I-I'm a murderer..." Bryan reached out and took hold of Kai's hand tentatively.

"You're...a thousand times better than him. It wasn't murder...it was rescue..." Slowly, Bryan was realising how badly the whole thing had affected Kai. Even if he still didn't want anyone to be in any kind of contact with him, he felt that he owed it to Kai...after all, he'd rescued him when he'd thought he was surely going to die. When he really thought about it...Kai had killed a man for him. "If...if you promise no one'll hurt me...I'd like to...come and live with you."

* * *

Next (and last) chapter: Kai blushes, Voltaire is uncharacteristically generous, and Bryan thinks Kai is making fun of him. 


	6. Chapter Six

Okay people, last chapter, set a few months after the whole Boris thing. I couldn't leave poor Bryan scarred forever, now could I? Well, I could, and I was going to at one point, and then I decided I'd been mean enough to him already. I was going to post this this morning before my Spanish Listening exam, but when I woke up I could barely hear so I had to make an emergency doctors appointment and get my ears syringed- truly, I'm not joking. I had a sore throat for my speaking exam, bad ears for my listening exam, and the reading? I'll probably go blind or something... Anyway, as always, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it really means a lot to me.

Endoh Chiaki: I'm glad you thought it was cute too!

Darkangelintheshadows: Heh, glad you liked it.

Theatreofwar: Well I am too right now...we ran out of apple juice...

Ellen: Aww, Bryan only pushed him away 'cause he was still freaking over HorriBoris (as I have now dubbed him- cross between horrible and Boris (don't they mean the same thing?)). Voltaire's only being nice because he's being investigated- doesn't actually say that in the story, but that's why.

Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness: Tala the crab...AWW! The picture didn't really look like a crab, it was just Peachmelba being self-critical. He had a little harp and everything...aww...little angel Tala...

Lullaby Lily: Well, the ghost thing happened because I was sitting in English, bored out of my mind, so I started to write the beginning of the fic. My bored imagination decided to run away with me, and lo, Tala was a ghost. One of my teachers read the first page on paper and said it was a good beginning. I didn't have the heart to tell him the rest would be about rape, murder and sexual harrassment...

BloodyShadows: Like I said above, it's superficial generosity. Voltaire isn't really nice, he just doesn't want to look bad to all the people inspecting him. It's not in the fic, but come on, someone who's running a training centre where people get raped and murdered is going to be subject to some kind of enquiry!

Just that good: Yup, Voltaire is scary. Which is why it's a good thing that he isn't generous in person!

And now, the final countdown na-na-na-na...um...chapter!

* * *

"Bryan?" Bryan looked up from his book as Kai walked into his room.

"Hm?" Kai blushed slightly and walked over. "What?"

"Happy Birthday..." Kai whispered, leaning over and kissing Bryan gently on the cheek. Bryan froze, looking up at Kai as if he was mad.

"How did you know?"

"Grandfather asked me if I wanted to take you anywhere for your birthday. I didn't know before and he wanted me to decide on the spot so...um...would you like to come to the theatre with me? I didn't think the ballet would be your kind of thing and-" Kai stopped short. Bryan was looking at him with a strange expression on his face and it was making him distinctly uncomfortable. "If...if you don't want to come I understand, I mean it's only been a couple of months since...um...and...and the funeral..." Kai's blush deepened and he fiddled nervously with one of the buttons on his shirt. "Sorry to bother you..."

"No...wait." Bryan said quietly as Kai started to walk away. Kai paused and turned, heart hammering. Bryan stood up, squirming his way out of his blankets, and walked over, hesitating for a second and then reaching out and taking hold of Kai's hand. Kai blinked and looked down at it, then up at Bryan. "I'd...like to come with you. What are we going to see?"

"Um...they're open tickets...we can see whatever we like so long as we're there on time for the performance..." Bryan smiled a little and started walking, tugging Kai's hand to prompt him to walk as well.

"I'll get some breakfast, and then...I suppose if we miss a performance we could always go for a walk or something..." Kai gaped. Bryan had barely left his room since he'd come to Kai's house, and now he was suggesting a walk in Moscow? "Kai?"

"Uh...yeah?" As Kai turned to face Bryan, the older Russian kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you for understanding. But I think..." Bryan smiled softly, remembering what Kai had asked him all those months ago. "I'm better now."

"R-Really?" Bryan nodded, and Kai laughed with delight.

* * *

"Bryan..." Kai looked over at Bryan and saw that he was watching the stage with rapt attention. It took Kai a while to realise that Bryan had probably never been to the theatre before... When he thought about it, he really knew precious little about Bryan's life. Bryan never seemed to talk about himself, if he ever did talk at all. Kai made a mental note to find out more as the curtain lowered, signifying the interval.

They were sitting in one of the boxes, surrounded by extravagant wallpaper and plush carpeting. The chairs were massive and edged with gold, but Kai hadn't really been noticing them. He'd been noticing Bryan. He'd never really looked before, but Bryan was really quite beautiful- wide eyes, not to close together, full lips, a small if slightly pointed nose, well built and toned, tall-

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kai blushed.

"Like what?"

"...You're looking at me funny." Kai's blush deepened.

"I was just..." He tried to think of an excuse, but none were forthcoming. "I think you're beautiful!" He blurted out. Bryan frowned.

"Are you making fun of me, Kai?" Kai wished desperately that he could laugh it all off and say that he was only teasing, but his mouth and tongue seemed determined to defy him. "I was just thinking about how little I know about you and then I started looking at you properly and I...I..." Bryan looked at him quizzically.

"I don't believe you. You -are- making fun of me."

"Wh-why do you think that?" Bryan gave him that look again, that look that clearly proclaimed 'You're a lunatic'.

"Now I know you're taking the piss. I'm not beautiful, not even my mother thought that or she wouldn't have abandoned me." Kai bowed his head.

"She would have to have been deranged to abandon you..."

"Are you calling my mother deranged?" Bryan hissed, standing up. Kai stood as well, throwing his arms around Bryan's waist and pressing his face to the older boy's chest.

"If she abandoned you she was...-I- think you're beautiful."

"What makes you think I'm gay anyway?" Bryan's half-hearted attempt at a rejection failed.

"If you didn't want this you would have pushed me away. You know you could. I'm smaller than you, you're stronger than me... But I don't want you to push me away... Even if you don't like me and you think I'm just a spoiled brat we're connected because of what happened. I killed a man for you Bryan and that means something to me..." Kai drew in his breath shakily as one of Bryan's arms snaked around his shoulders, holding him closer.

"You kissed me before..." Kai clung to any reference to feelings he could possibly derive from Bryan's behaviour.

"...I could kiss you again, if that's what you really want..." Kai looked up, not daring to believe that he'd heard right. He gasped as Bryan's lips descended on his own again, opening his mouth slightly, silently asking for Bryan to kiss him fully.

Bryan's wound his other arm around Kai's waist before his tongue ventured inside the slate-haired boy's mouth, drawing a moan from both of them. Still pressed up against Bryan's chest, Kai could feel the wild skittering beat of the older boy's heart. After all...after what Boris had done... "Bryan...I think I love you..." He whispered as they broke apart. Bryan shivered suddenly.

"He made me say that...he made me tell him I loved him...I don't even know what love is...I don't know...if love is really all that people say it is. But...I like you, Kai...and I trust you. Will that do, for now?" Kai nodded, reaching up and stroking Bryan's cheek. An announcer started speaking over the PA system, telling them that the performance was about to start again, and Bryan let go slowly. "I'd never seen a play before today..." Kai nodded slightly, at a loss for what to do next.

Bryan sat down in his chair again and pulled Kai down as well. The single seat, being large enough to accommodate fat, rich people, was big enough for them to sit on together. As the curtain lifted again, Bryan twined his fingers with Kai's, squeezing gently, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. "It's a wonderful birthday present. Thank you." Kai nuzzled into Bryan's neck, and Bryan jerked away suddenly. "Not there! I don't...just...not there."

Kai nodded and settled for Bryan's shoulder instead. No matter what he said, Bryan wasn't completely over what Boris had done to him, but he was coming to terms with it, slowly. Kai smiled as the actors started rushing around the stage. Slow was okay. He could do slow. He squeezed Bryan's hand and the older Russian looked down for a second, smiling. Bryan's words echoed in Kai's mind for a minute: "Will that do, for now?" For now...did that mean that it could be more in the future?

"Bryan...could you ever...trust me enough and like me enough...to love me?"

"That depends."

"On what?" Bryan looked at the stage for a few seconds more before looking down again.

"That depends...on whether or not you can show me what love is."

"And...if I could?" Kai whispered, looking up at Bryan hopefully. Bryan shrugged, and Kai felt his heart sink. He'd been too forward, asking Bryan straight out like that... "I'm sorry..."

"Hm? Why?"

"I-I shouldn't have asked..."

Bryan leaned his head against Kai's, eyes still on the stage. "It was a valid question. I just don't know what my answer to it is right now."

"Will you know?"

"Sooner or later." Kai went to open his mouth to ask another question but Bryan placed a finger over his lips, stopping him. "Sooner or later, probably later. Give me time to get over it, Kai. I want to do this...slowly." Kai nodded silently, snuggling back up next to Bryan. Slow was good. Yeah, slow was good...

* * *

A few months later, two people were sitting in a coffee shop in central Moscow, one with a hot chocolate, one with a triple strength coffee. The young man with the coffee raised it to his lips and took a sip before putting the cup down with a slight chink. They'd been sitting in silence for a while, now, and the owner of the coffee decided that it was finally time to talk, and explain why he'd asked that they come here.

"I've been thinking..."

"What about?" The coffee mug rose again, then stayed suspended in the air by pale hands.

"I've been thinking...about what you said to me when we went to the theatre. And what I said back."

"And?"

"Well...my answer is yes."

"W-What?"

"You asked me if I could learn to love you if you could show me what love is...and I said I didn't have an answer. Well now I do. And...it's yes, Kai."

Kai looked down into his hot chocolate and smiled. "Really?" Bryan nodded. Kai looked at him for a second then stood up, leaning over the table and kissing Bryan quickly. He stood back, licking his lips. "Coffee flavoured chocolate."

"I like it." Bryan stood as well, offering his hand to Kai. Kai grabbed it and squeezed it tightly, happy beyond belief. "Thank you...for being willing to wait for me."

"I didn't mind."

"Yes you did."

"Okay, well I did, but I don't have to any more so it doesn't matter!" Bryan pulled Kai with him, leading the younger teen out onto the snow-clad pavement. Kai went to get out his mobile to call his chauffeur, but Bryan stopped him. "We never did go for that walk on my Birthday...I haven't been out in a while. I daresay I'll get tired after a bit, you can call Fedya then."

Kai nodded eagerly. "Anything!"

"Anything? Can I hold you to that?"

"...Yes?"

"Good. Then you have to watch Stalker with me. I found it in your DVD collection last night, and I've always wanted to see it."

They started walking, hand in hand. A couple of metres later, Kai turned to look at Bryan suspiciously. "Is it a horror film?"

"Only you could own a DVD and not know what it's about. And whether or not it's a horror film depends on how you look at it. But if you find it scary, I suppose I could always hold your hand." A gleam of amusement glittered in Bryan's eyes for a second and then was gone. Kai moved a bit closer to him as they turned a corner.

"Are you sure it isn't an excuse for you to scare me into throwing my arms around you and screaming?"

"Quite sure. Although..." Bryan stopped suddenly and pulled Kai into a tight embrace. "Having you in my arms would be an appreciated bonus."

"Shall I call Fedya now, then?" Bryan considered it for a second, then nodded.

"Fine. I get to spend the afternoon with you either way."

Kai hesitated for a second, then stretched up and kissed Bryan's cheek. "You can spend your life with me, if that's what you want...?" It was a tailed off, half-hearted question, but it made Bryan smile.

"That depends." He answered. Kai blinked, hit with a strong sense of deja-vu.

"On what?"

"That depends on whether or not you would want to spend your life with me."

"Of course I would..." Kai said quietly, hurt that Bryan could think otherwise. Bryan shook his head, frowning.

"I was joking, idiot. Of course I want to spend my life with you. I guess you'll have to be the one cracking the jokes, though..." Kai breathed a sigh of relief and threw his arms around Bryan's neck, nuzzling into it before pulling back sharply. Bryan didn't like to be touched there... "It's okay. I don't mind you being there any more." Bryan kissed Kai passionately, folding his arms further around the younger teen. "Are you going to call Fedya now?"

Kai called for his chauffeur to come, and within a couple of minutes the sleek black limo that ferried Kai about appeared, gliding up beside them smoothly. They got in, ready to spend the afternoon, and indeed, the rest of their lives, together.

Fin

* * *

Well, it's over. About the second 'it depends' thing...that was Bryan trying (and failing) to be funny. R&R please, I'd really like your opinions, and for anyone who's interested, I'm going to start posting the KaiRei healthspa fic in a couple of days time (after my German listening and English literature exams...if I survive them...). 


End file.
